


覆水难收

by Li_Nian



Category: Kakyoin Noriaki/Kujo Jotaro - Fandom, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 06:50:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20335885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Li_Nian/pseuds/Li_Nian
Summary: “没有养不熟的狗。”





	覆水难收

**Author's Note:**

> 黑道花x博士承，年龄三花四承，无替身  
阿强学犯罪学，经常和有关部门配合工作  
包括监禁+调教（异物放置、紧缚、腹部膨胀）  
这个花又黑又甜（悖论）
> 
> 写的时候我满脑子都是花花拽着衣服说“我花京院典明有个梦想，就是成为秧歌star！”

花京院典明交叉着修长的手指挡在脸前，坐在那张皮质沙发上翘起腿，他紫色的眼睛里一点温度都没有，在地下室唯一的灯下闪着冷光，黑色的西装和身后黑色的皮面融为一体。

第22天，空条承太郎那件黑色大衣下一丝不挂，躺在冰冷的水泥地面上，他早就分不清白天还是黑夜了，仅存的时间感让他觉得花京院是一天来看他一次。他屁股里含着一根按摩棒，红色的麻绳复杂地绑住上半身，勒得胸部向外凸显，两根绳狠狠地勒进股沟固定住按摩棒的底端。承太郎对异物的入侵已经麻木了，他都没有力气动一下，哭过的痕迹还停留在脸上。

几天前花京院把那个恶趣味的口球摘下来了，承太郎终于不至于狼狈到控制不住自己溢出的唾液，他在被松开的一瞬间突然跳起来试图咬到花京院，却被对方反手扎了一针肌肉松弛剂，他倒在地上，眼睛都聚不了焦，听到花京院恶魔般补了一句，说他不只有这种药剂。  
然后花京院把他体内的跳蛋拽出来两个，留下一个又拿了根按摩棒顶了进去，用绳子把他双手背后仔细地绑了起来——绳子的末端在他可怜的阴茎上绕了两圈，不是很紧，可承太郎心里明白这足以阻止他射精。花京院用两个小夹子夹住他的乳头，还恶劣地弹了一下。最后他拿起一根钢管，把承太郎的脚踝栓在钢管两端，这样不论他有多不情愿都得被迫分开双腿。

花京院等了一个多小时，药效几乎褪去后，他用手把承太郎撸到硬起来，在他马眼里塞了一根细的橡胶棒——当时承太郎还不知道那东西居然也是能震动的。

“可能会有些难受，但这是为你好，”花京院笑了起来，他稍稍松开缚紧阴茎的绳子，加快了手上的速度，承太郎被刺激到高扬起头，他死咬着牙不发出一点声音，“射太多可对身体不好。”

“不想出声我可以帮你。”花京院戴着皮手套的手捂住承太郎的口鼻，把他的头按在墙上，承太郎瞪大了眼睛，他好不容易恢复的视野却又因缺氧而模糊，来着身下的刺激越来越猛烈，他不甘心地紧闭上眼睛，交代在了花京院的手里。

“珍惜这次射精吧承太郎，”花京院重新用绳子缚紧承太郎，他起身，脸上依然挂着笑容，“我明天再来找你。”

“你他妈花——唔！啊——呃！”  
花京院按了下手里的遥控器，承太郎身上所有的道具都开始勤恳地运作起来。

“好像是玩得有点过。”花京院终于开口说话了，他走过来蹲在承太郎身边，保持着一定的距离，就像是在小心翼翼地观察着被监禁的猛兽一般。

承太郎这四天里一直在寻找任何能摆脱束缚的东西，他大衣上的扣子都被花京院拆了下来，身上的金属可能只有绑在腿上的钢管了。除了花京院没有人会来这里找他，各方面的刺激不断地涌上来，他想射，但是从马眼处滴出来的都是些稀薄的体液。虽然之前花京院典明也用过各种方式虐待他，但是这种程度的快感就算是承太郎也会濒临崩溃，他的确是高潮了，射不出来的感觉逼得他哭了出来，他把自己缩在墙边，靠着对报仇的强烈愿望承受着酷刑。  
只有花京院来的时候他才可以被允许发泄，他的身体比意志更容易屈服，第二天的时候花京院刚松开绳子他就射了出来，他那时还抱着复仇的心想咬断花京院伸过来的手指。第三天的时候他就没有这种精神了，花京院把手指伸到射了两次的他的面前，说“讨好我的话，明天我会来早一点”，承太郎犹豫了一下，身体仿佛不受控制一般抬头舔了上去。  
今天的他不是没有力气说话，承太郎不敢开口，他怕自己会忍不住地求着花京院给他解开。  
“惊人的意志力。”花京院颇为赞赏地用手抬起承太郎的脸，就算此时此刻，承太郎的表情依旧杀气腾腾。

“我果然没有看错人。”

承太郎经常会光顾家门口的一家咖啡店，一方面是为了写论文，另一方面则是，为了那个同样是常客的年轻人。  
“花京院典明”，承太郎是在那人的文件夹上看到的他的名字，少见的红色头发，清亮的紫色眼眸，他有时候会看着手机屏幕笑起来，眉眼间全是承太郎难以抗拒的温柔。  
承太郎觉得自己的观察行为像个变态，可就在他下定决心要么搭话要么就彻底放弃时，一天他合上电脑，那个花京院典明走到了他的桌旁，伸出手：

“是承太郎先生吗，我是花京院典明，”男孩眨了眨眼睛，“我想请教您一些论文方面的问题。”

之后花京院提出交往，他们几乎是理所应当地在一起了，他们会像正常的情侣一样聊天，接吻，甚至在恰当的机会做爱，但是这美好的一切都结束在一个月后的一次意外——承太郎接起了警方的电话，他们警告他，追踪了很久的黑帮幕后，可能是一个叫“花京院典明”的人。

承太郎只愣了一秒，快速反应过来想要说出现在的状况，可他的话还没离开喉咙，花京院不知道什么时候出现在他的身后，抬起棒球棍一棒将他打晕。

“我不想再重复一遍了空条博士，”花京院拽掉一只手套，把手指伸进承太郎的嘴里玩弄他的舌根，“您只要说出警方围剿贩毒集团的计划，哪怕只是透露个时间地点，我都会放您走。”  
承太郎眯起眼睛，他知道花京院想借这个机会提前摧毁城市里另一派势力，然后卖给警方一个人情，开始往地上的生意发展。  
“咳咳！”承太郎被唾液呛到，他低头猛咳嗽了几声，嗓子哑得吓人，他抬起头，看着花京院的脸笑了出来：  
“我不会让你得逞的。”  
花京院站起身，朝他走近了一步，承太郎发现自己竟然本能地开始害怕。今天的花京院与往日不同，他不再挂着那个虚假的笑容——花京院英气的脸上看不到一丝情绪，他居高临下望着承太郎，眼神如同在审视物件。  
承太郎咬紧牙关，努力不让自己表现出任何形式的退缩，他瞪着花京院典明，朝他吼道：  
“你杀了我我都不会告诉你半个字！”

他的话回荡在空空的地下室里，花京院没有任何动作，半晌，他终于在这一天第一次笑起来：

“你根本不怕死，承太郎，”花京院转身，逐渐消失在阴影里，他的话语和器械碰撞的声音一同传了过来，“我啊，不想要情报了。”  
花京院拿着一根长软管重新出现在承太郎的面前。  
“我现在只想让你彻底的崩溃。”

“花京院，求，呃——求你，快停下来！”  
花京院典明把软管插到了承太郎的深处，他在另一头接上了一根水管，然后打开水任凭液体涌进承太郎体内。  
承太郎眼看着自己的腹部不正常地隆起，他开始慌了，双手被固定在头顶没有办法反抗。他无力地扭动挣扎着，可肚子上奇异的坠痛感让他不敢乱动。承太郎眼神慌乱地看着花京院，他拼命地摇头，嘴里断断续续地吐出求饶的话语。

花京院很难描述出此时此刻他的心情。

绑架承太郎已经是意料之外的事情了，上天作证，他一开始真的是想单纯谈个恋爱而已，不过现在说什么都不会有人信他了。  
那种施虐的想法在他的脑子里如同野草般疯长，承太郎铁骨铮铮的性格又像是在草地上撒了一把养料。花京院爱死了他的眼神——充斥着不甘、愤怒，坚定得不像是人类。他几乎是本能地在虐待承太郎，他本来想听到求饶就放他一马，可当他看到承太郎挺起腰试图缓解压迫感，充血的乳头在空气中裸露着，腹部如同妊辰期一般高高隆起，眼泪蒙在那双绿眼睛前，在摇头的时候被重力拽着滑下脸庞。花京院将承太郎的肚子撑起一定的高度，然后拔出那根导管，快速塞了个肛塞堵住。  
花京院后退了两步，站在远一点的地方欣赏着自己的“杰作”。

“就这样把你放一星期如何？”

承太郎听到这句话心中一震，他再清楚不过花京院真做得出这种事。可就算是这样又如何？承太郎慢慢把自己支起来，靠在墙上，他抬起头，依旧用蔑视的眼神看着花京院：

“只要我活着，”承太郎扯出一个笑容，“我一定一定会找你算账。”

花京院看着承太郎的时候，总能想起他那早就去世的父亲教导他的场景。他父亲交给他一条狼狗，已经有年幼的他腰部高，他怕极了，从不敢主动接近那条狗，只敢站在锁链的范围外观望。花京院的父亲发现这一点时特意在他身边蹲下来，扶住小花京院的肩膀，对他说：

“你需要教它。”

然后他父亲站起身，果断地走进猎犬的攻击范围，那条狗也立刻地站了起来，呲着牙眼神凶猛，花京院紧张得不敢出声，猎犬跳了起来扑向他父亲，男人只是灵巧地弯腰躲开，一个翻滚抓起栓狗的铁链，抬手重重地将其摔在地上。  
凶猛的动物发出了悲鸣般的呜咽，躺在地上却很快摇摇晃晃地又站了起来，它眼神里纯粹的杀意，男人快速飞起一脚，踢得它倒在一边嘴里流出血。

花京院的父亲掸了掸衣服上的灰，对他说：  
“什么时候它摇着尾巴求你，什么时候再给它吃东西，喝水也一样。”

“没有养不熟的狗。”

花京院把肛塞拔了出来，这段时间都在依靠注射获取营养的承太郎肠道内干干净净，清水随着花京院的按压从后穴涌出，水流冲过腺体的快感让承太郎再次射了出来。  
花京院拿了一块氯仿棉，捂住承太郎的口鼻，承太郎已经不想做无谓的抵抗了，他几乎是顺从地吸了一口气。  
花京院看着麻醉后躺在地上的承太郎，犹豫了一下，打横将其抱起，他走出地下室，把承太郎放进浴缸，仔细清洗着那人身上狼狈的痕迹。花京院趴在浴缸边，看着承太郎如同雕塑般完美的脸庞，轻轻叹了口气。

花京院在心里祈祷着，希望能看到承太郎找他复仇的那一天。  
花京院擦干了承太郎的头发，把他放到了床上，一边的柜子里是一套新衣服。

“嘘！别让父亲发现了！”小花京院竖起一根手指做了个噤声的手势，猎犬张了张嘴，却没有叫出声音。花京院递过去一盆狗粮，又在另一个碗里倒上了水。  
“果然我不是会养狗的人。”花京院看着大狗狼吞虎咽，坐在地上笑了起来。

——————TBC?——————


End file.
